


Arrebato

by YNAkuma



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, M/M, Smut, non-established relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Sabía que esto no estaba bien pero es que no podía detenerlo.





	Arrebato

**Author's Note:**

> "Explícito" por seguridad.
> 
> No pregunten.

Respiraba agitadamente, su aliento caliente se mezclaba con uno ajeno, con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos apenas podía ver el rostro de su compañero. Estaba sofocado en el placer. Sentía que el aire no le era suficiente y podría llorar ante el éxtasis.

Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, quería recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación pero todo lo que podía pensar era en aquellos brazos fornidos que le sujetaban por la espalda, en los dedos que acariciaban su espalda donde su columna vertebral se marcaba, en la fricción entre sus pieles y el tacto untuoso provocado por el sudor; intentó detener esto, sabía que estaba mal pero sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentían sus labios contra su epidermis, marcando tatuajes rojizos en sus hombros, sus clavículas y su cuello; sólo podía pensar en la sensación de satisfacción que le producía el tenerlo dentro, llegando cada vez más profundo con cada estocada; era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

 _Maldición_ , es que era tan delicioso.

Gimió entre dientes y se aferró como si la vida le fuera en ello a su compañero, podría perder la cordura, enterró las uñas en su espalda y un jadeo ronco acompañó al suyo, _Joder_ , pensó fugazmente, necesitaba más de eso. Tomó el rostro del otro hombre, su boca abierta soltaba su cálida respiración contra la nariz y los labios ajenos, hambriento acortó la distancia y le besó apasionadamente. Su lengua impúdica buscó desesperadamente la del otro, antes nunca pensó que ansiaba algo como esto y ahora estaba deseoso por más.

Quería que le arruinara hasta que olvidara todo, hasta que su consciencia se volviera borrosa, hasta que se despojaran de sus nombres, hasta que su mente estuviera ahogada en fruición y no fuera capaz de pensar en nada ni nadie más.

Quería que lo estropeara hasta romperle.

Sus manos le quemaron, reptaron por su piel y se instalaron en su cadera. Interrumpió sus besos fogosos y su voz áspera pronunció su nombre como un mantra, nunca antes había pensado en lo erótico que era aquello para su libido.

 _JackJackJack_ , carajo, podría tocar las nubes.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por el estímulo que eso le ocasionaba y sus paredes internas se ajustaron alrededor del miembro ajeno dentro de él arrebatando un quejido gutural al de orbes oscuros, eso era música para sus oídos, inconscientemente lamió su labio superior, hostigando al otro y él mismo suspiró gustoso cuando sintió la intrusión ajena tensarse adentro, mientras su propia excitación se endurecía más entre sus piernas.

Deseó llamarlo por su nombre pero éste se derritió en su lengua cuando sus manos toscas se ciñeron en sus costados y le hundieron más sobre su hombría, gimió sonoramente y le hizo ver estrellas. Su vista se nubló y un espasmo por todo su cuerpo casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

 _Mierrrda_ , una vez más.

No fue sólo una, ni dos, ni tres... no estaba seguro de cuántas más fueron, su mente estaba en el borde y su entorno le era confuso. Su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más, esto era completamente desconocido para él. Jadeó de manera brusca y rota cuando bajó de nuevo por la envergadura del mayor y su éxtasis se derramó sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba en su límite, caería en la inconsciencia en cualquier momento, sin embargo pudo sentir su vientre arder al mismo tiempo en que algo corría en su interior, fluyendo entre sus muslos; a la distancia alcanzó a escuchar su nombre en una masculina voz afónica.

Delirante logró preguntarse qué dirían los demás cuando se enteraran.

Sonrió con torpeza, no era necesario que se enteraran.


End file.
